In a typical chemical processing plant or oil refinery, literally miles of horizontal pipe lines of various sizes are supported in pipe racks on structural steel beams. The same is true for power plants, food processing facilities, and many other industries.
A common problem in piping systems of this type is corrosion of the pipe at the point of contact with the supporting beam. Moisture and corrosive products trapped at this interface can be the cause of severe damage and, ultimately, leaks which may be harmful to personnel or the environment and, depending on the product conveyed in the pipe, can result in major property loss due to a fire or explosion.
In a well maintained facility, considerable effort is expended to prevent the types of problems just described. One effective strategy is to periodically lift the pipe line at each supporting beam and inspect for damage. If minor damage is detected, a typical remedy is to sandblast the corroded area and then to apply a protective coating. More extensive mechanical repair may be required if the wear or corrosion is severe.
To accomplish this kind of inspection and repair, the pipe line must be lifted by approximately six inches at each pipe-to-beam interface and temporarily suspended in that position while the work is performed. A crane and heavy equipment operator are usually employed to lift the pipe lines and this can be very costly. Alternatively, chain falls or other rigging equipment can be used on lower levels of a pipe rack to raise the pipe but these can be costly due to manpower and scaffolding requirements.
The present invention will replace conventional pipe lifting equipment and will result in enhanced safety and significantly lower manpower costs.